More Than Anything
by orphan-accpunt6788
Summary: "I'll always love you more than anything."


**More Than Anything**

 **||Ambreigns||**

* * *

It was quiet. The only sound being the slight dialogue between people on the television in the other room. But he lay in his cold bed instead. Soundless and lonely in the blanket of darkness that is his room. How dreadful it was. To have your lover leave you alone and broken on the most special day of your lives. Oh well was the only thought in the man's mind right now. His second being how it didn't matter. That he had been the one to screw everything up for them. Yet it wasn't.

The room had began to fill with a small ray of light. That being from the crack forming in between the door and the frame. The auburn didn't move from his spot though, for he was glued to it. Besides, he knew who the other male was and what he was here for. He gladly welcomed the comfort and warmth that lay beside him. Though he felt guilty for loving another so quickly after what had happened only moments ago. But soon, a small, sad, shy smile had began to form upon his features. Bringing tangible joy to the much larger man who had gently laid a muscular, tattooed arm around his small, feminine waist.

He now lay still in his arms. The painful sobbing ceased. Now only warmth had began to consume him into a willful happiness. But the love did not stop there, no. The Samoan Prince had slowly began to lay small kisses, pecks almost, onto the cheek of the younger man. Slowly, his hand finding the other's and intertwining their fingers into a knot of sudden lust. He then connected their lips in a soft, yet shocking kiss, making the Ohioan gasp lightly and somewhat adorably. This made the the Emperor of the Roman Empire smirk against the sensitive skin that was Dean Ambrose's neck.

Dean let out a whimpered moan, shivering viciously once again. This time, though, not in sadness or fear. This time, it was from arousal and pure excitement. He knew Roman, his life long friend, would want him to be happy. Joyous. Ready for life. Not sad, depressed, wanting nothing to do with the outside world because of a hurtful decision by his earlier lover.

Roman knew how to fix the younger man. He always did when the small pup was hurt because of a lost cause. Like most of his relationships were. But he'd never admit that to his ex-brother of the Shield. He'd never want to hurt him like the others. But to be honest, Reigns has always wanted to be with Dean. It was always torture to see his crush with someone like Randy or even Seth. And after all these years, he chose them. But he always got to make Dean feel better. Which in turn, made him feel better.

He heard the Ohioan whimper, practically burying his nose into the older man's cheek. Roman could only pull away and look into the sad, yet stormy, grey eyes that belonged to his imaginary lover. The man could only smile sadly down at him, connecting their lips again. But this kiss was more. Something was set off inside of Reigns. And he could tell that Dean felt the same. For the younger man had wrapped his arms firmly around his muscular Samoan's lower back and moaned loudly into the kiss. Reigns had done the same, but instead, rolled on top of his new found lover. Even when he knew that that lover would expect him to then leave after the business was done. Though, on occasions, he has been known to seek more comfort. And Roman had the guilty thought and hope that Dean was in need of that tonight.

But soon, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something hard twitch against his thigh. Smirking, he instantly knew what it was. Slowly now, the tribal man descended, trailing tender kisses down Dean's neck to his collar bone. But before he continued, he needed to strip the man of the perfectly tight wife beater he currently lay in. Which was easily ripped, literally, down the center and off. The action made Ambrose gasp, but devilishly smirk up at the larger Prince. Watching as Roman then continued his teasing descent. It made him tense in pleasure. Made him quiver with suspense. But all these sensations, were mainly sent down to his cloth covered cock. Which seemed to twitch and grow with each tender kiss to his pec, his abs, his deliciously sculpted v-line. But the descend began to head back north. Up, up, up until finally, a soft pair of warm, plump lips wrapped around one of his perked nipples. Ambrose's head lulled back as he reached up, placing a rough, calloused hand a'top Roman's head.

Reigns could only purr in satisfaction at the younger male's reaction, more than happy to be supplying the pleasure to him. This made the older man smirk against Dean's dry yet soothingly smooth skin. It was weird. How Dean could be so beat up in some places, but yet somehow be so soft and warm. It's never showed until the first time they did this. Roman had found Ambrose in his bed one night with bloody wrists. It was after Chris had dumped him for that stupid little CM Punk. Ew. But he had somehow made Dean better. Which is why every time a broken heart appears before him, he is now to fix it and mend it back together.

He gripped at the sheets at the thought. Never in Reign's life would he think that he'd be making his best friend feel better by making love to him. But if it makes the Ohioan better, than Roman was all in for it. The older man could never stand to see Dean so sad. So broken. It was never fair for the smaller male.

He chuckled as he switched nipples now.

Ever since Ambrose came into this world, it's been nothing but total crap for him. First his mother being a crackwhore. Then his father being in prison. All the way to the millions he has dated only for them to leave him like this. Its total and utter bullshit that he could make go away. Only if Dean had the same feelings as he did for him. But Roman knew he'd never have those feelings. They were nothing but really good friends with benefits.

Roman could feel tears swelling in his eyes, resulting in him pulling away from Dean, staring down at the now confused male. But something was missed in the Ohioan's eyes. Something new and alien was there. Roman was now confused, resulting in more tears sliding ever so slowly down his chiseled facial features.

Ambrose, though, eventually smiled slowly. Reigns was taken aback, feeling slightly offended. But Dean then chuckled, sitting up and cupping the Samoan's face.

He then whispered ever so quietly, in the softest voice he knew he had. Words Reigns has been longing to hear. Those six sweet and surprising words.

Reigns's eyes widened. He was shocked, yet flattered. Thoughts, though, were reeling. Is this a sick joke? Is this a dream? Was he really just laying in bed, having another realistic dream? Or had he dozed off again while working himself in the loneliness of his hotel room?

There were so many questions that were answered with one little action. Ambrose had leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft, yet fiery rage of passion. They stayed like that for what seemed hours. Enjoying each other's company and movement of each other's lips. But soon, one thing led to another and they were both naked, rubbing their leaking, throbbing cocks together.

Reigns had grasped onto both though, slowly and somewhat teasingly stroking them. Ambrose could do nothing but moan softly into the older male's chest, gripping lightly onto Roman's shoulders as he spreads his legs instinctively. This only resulted in a small chuckle from up top and a tight squeeze on the head of his dick. Dean groaned lightly, detaching himself from Roman's shoulders only to stretch his arms over his head. And once Reigns took the time to actually look down at the Ohioan's eyes instead of their cocks practically draining themselves, he saw that Dean couldn't wait much longer. That if they remained to stay like this, he'd explode right on the spot.

Again, Reigns could only chuckle, but a dangerous smirk crossed his lips. Slowly, he ran his free hand up Dean's side. Running his hand over his nipple and pec before caressing his jaw-line. He could hear the man below him swallow hard. He could feel Dean twitch in his hand when he ran his thumb over his bottom lip. But Roman could only bite his lip when he pressed his pointer finger into the Ohioan's mouth. Shivering when he felt Dean swipe his tongue over the bottom part of his finger. And soon, when his finger was well coated, he pushed in another finger for Ambrose to suck on.

Once Reigns's fingers were well coated with his lover' saliva, he slid down Dean's body as he withdrew his fingers. As he slid down, he trailed his tongue down the body's length until he came down to Ambrose's swollen cock. It looked as if it were begging for release, pulsating when Roman slid his tongue out to lick the salty substance that leaked from the slit. Of course, on impact, the white substance had spurted out without warning. Collecting mainly on the Samoan's chin and the Lunatic's stomach.

Roman looked up at Dean, looking somewhat disgusted. This made the smaller man whimper, collecting himself into a small ball by bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms under his knees. But Roman wasn't mad, just a little disappointed that Dean let go so fast. Then again, the position Ambrose was currently almost made Roman cum too.

The Lunatic Fringe's puckered hole was now exposed, winking up at the Samoan. Practically begging him to take him right now. So ever so slowly, Reigns took his spit covered pointer finger and pressed it up to the ring of muscle. This made Dean gasp, but he bit his lip as he felt the hole needily take it in. Roman snickered lightly. Expecting nothing but neediness from the twenty-nine year old. Was something the Samoan never minded; because to be honest, he was the same way.

So soon enough, he pressed the second finger, his middle finger, into the man. The small moans escaping Dean's lips ever so hesitantly. But soon, he was pushing down on Reigns's long, thick digits. Clearly pleading for more. And his walls seemed to only grow tighter with pleasure, for Roman had began the process of true stretching. Scissoring his finger back and forth to stretch the walls of muscles out.

Dean wasn't having it though. The man ad sit up, gripping at Roman's shoulders again as he shook his head. Whimpering and begging for Roman to just fuck him senseless. Because to be truthful, this fucking from the older man was long overdo. And Ambrose knew that they were both craving the physical attention. Reigns couldn't deny that. Especially when his cock's head appeared swollen and was slowly being the process of spurting a little. Twitching with every thought to touch. Making Dean smirk when his Samoan God nodded, admitting that stretching wouldn't no matter how much they try. Because no matter how much time Roman spent trying to stretch Dean out, the man was still tighter than any other ass or pussy Reigns has been in.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Dean laid back and held his legs up by the back of his knee caps, exposing himself once more. Reigns, not bothering to lube up or anything, like always, lined himself up with the pink entrance. And like always, he slowly pushed in, instantly reaching forward to grip onto Dean's hips. It was warm, moist, and Reigns was fucking the urge to just tear him a new asshole. Roman though finally pushed in more, going until he was balls deep in the place he currently called home.

This made Ambrose moan lightly. He smirked lightly though as he purposely tensed around the throbbing organ inside of him. Chuckling lightly when Roman could do nothing but dig his nails into his skin and grunt. But the fun soon began.

Reigns pulled out gently, all the way out until the head of his cock was the only thing inside. He heard Dean whimper and could feel him squirm, making the older man snicker when he thrusted harshly back into the warmth. Ambrose gasped and groaned quite loudly. That's when Reigns began to waste no time, going down and going down hard on the smaller male.

He bucked his hips forwards as hard as he could, knowing that Dean liked it rough sometimes. And as of now, the man below him was moaning like a little bitch. Begging for more as Roman relentlessly fucked his brains out. But that's not what Reigns wanted.

The Samoan God wanted his lover to screaming, writing in pleasure as he made sweet love to him. So Roman had begun to try out different angles, slowing down a little until he finally found it. He knew he had hit it when Dean's insides clench and the Ohioan had gasped, eyes widening. Reigns smirk maliciously. He sped back up, hitting the spot over and over again, groaning loudly when Dean clenched around him eat time. The walls were throbbing, tightening as the asked for release.

As did the man these internal walls were inside. Dean screamed out, his arms giving up, letting his legs drop and spread out to accept the ruthless fucking. Reigns took the chance to lean down, connecting their lips as he continued thrusting up into the Lunatic. Ambrose wrapped his arms under his larger lover's arms, wrapping them up and over his shoulders before digging his nails into the skin and dragging them down, leaving red angry lines. Soon Dean couldn't take it, screaming loudly into their kiss as he let go.

Large loads of cum leaving his cock, insides tightening around anything inside. Reigns wasn't far behind, roaring in pleasure as he felt himself reach his climax. Dean's walls were too tight though. All the cum that Roman had spilled inside Dean had began to seep out, for there was no room inside.

This made Roman chuckle tiredly and lightly. But Dean seemed to only inhale sharply, too busy trying to catch his breath rather than laugh along with his lover. Roman didn't mind though. And nothing mattered as of now. The only thing that mattered is that they shared one last kiss, one of love, passion, and just full on desire for one another. They were one now. And that's all that truly mattered to both men.

Soon, both had fell asleep in each other's arms. But Ambrose still lay awake, staring at the man whole held him like no one else. He asked himself so many things.

Why had he waited for so long?

Did he really feel the same?

Dean could do nothing but smile. He pecked the man's lips one last time, huddling close before falling into a well needed rest.

* * *

 **Hope you Ambreigns fans enjoyed this little Oneshot.**

 **Feedback would be nice.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
